


Right Under Your Sleeve

by wizardstove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College AU, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Art, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/pseuds/wizardstove
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month day 13: Soulmates name on your skin
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	Right Under Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for the Soulmate month! Thought this ship would be perfect for this AU. If I had the time, I'd totally expand upon this. I can see it in a college type of setting. If anyone ever wants to take this AU and run with it, that would be kinda poggers

Funne haha bonus:


End file.
